Never Forget Me
by Naomi Shadows
Summary: Sora feels safe now that he knows Riku is always by his side. But what if Riku couldn't be by his side anymore? YAOILEMONDeathviolence   SoraxRiku


I let out heated cry of passion as I felt him explode inside me. After a few strokes I climaxed as well, spilling my seeds all over his stomach and chest. With the last ounce of energy I decided to clean him up, licking and nipping lovingly at the toned skin of his abdomen. After kissing his thigh gently I collapsed beside him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he pulled me closer. 

He must have been cold because he fumbled to get the blanket over our naked bodies. I nuzzled my face into his chest when he was satisfied with the blankets over only our lower bodies.

We laid in silence for a long time, enjoying each others presence and holding each other tightly. I listened to his steady heartbeat for a while, letting out a heavy sigh of hot air as I let my lips caress his exposed skin.

So comfortable I began to fall asleep until I heard his drowsy voice whisper to me, "Sora… I love you." I could feel one of his hands begin to run through my hair, the other pressed upon the small of my back to keep me in his embrace.

Smiling, I kissed his chest, "I love you too, Riku." Darkness quickly consumed us, but I wasn't afraid this time… not with him by my side. We drifted into a deep sleep.

The next day I woke up to an empty bed, save for myself of course. Rubbing my eyes with a yawn I sat up, still a bit drowsy from our night slipping into the early hours of the morning. Riku was gone… but I wasn't too surprised, it was a Saturday morning. He was probably down at the beach playing a makeshift version of blitzball with Tidus and Wakka. Yawning again I forced myself to get out of bed, throwing some clothes on and heading outside; I couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch Riku play blitzball. His shirt was always discarded as his musclar body gleamed in the sun, sweat caressing his skin from the workout. I bit my lip thinking about it, his hair falling messily over his shoulders as he fought for the ball. I giggled, watching was more pleasing than playing; he was better at sports and videogames anyways.

When I stepped outside my eyes searched for the older boy along the beach, eventually landing on his back. He was sitting by himself, the water rising up to dance across his feet, only to slip away moments later. I came up behind him and tapped his shoulder, smiling widely when he turned to look at me, "Why are you all alone?"

He gave me a confused look, never smiling. It took me a bit by surprise. "What do you mean 'why'?" His voice was defensive and snappy, a tone of his I hadn't heard sense we were kids.

I tried to ignore it, "Well… it's Saturday silly… and you always play blitzball with Tidus and Wakka on Saturday. Did I miss it?" I pouted, knowing he would know what I meant.

Staring at me for only a second he turned away to stare at the ocean, "Get lost."

My heart skipped a beat, "What?" I said it so softly I didn't even know if he heard me.

He did, "I said get lost." He looked at me, detached and empty, "I don't even know you."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as my mouth hung open slightly. My lungs felt like they were being crushed… it was hard to breath. I almost couldn't see him through the tears blurring my vision, but I held them in. I gasped, unable to bring words to my mouth. My mind was scrambled… I didn't know what to do. I turned away and ran from him, hit soundless tears bursting from my eyes. I whipped them away furiously but they wouldn't stop.

Disappearing through the bushes I ran into the darkness, farther and farther into the tunnel of out secret spot… the one we found so many years ago. Rushing into the opened end of the tunnel I collapsed beside a big root protruding from the ceiling and wall, hugging my knees in misery. It was cold and dark and lonely in that place and that's exactly how I felt as I sobbed pathetically in my corner. Eventually I fell asleep, exhausted from crying.

It must have been hours later before I woke up, but my eyes fluttered open and I sat up to come eye to eye with a silver haired devil. Riku.

I wanted to cry again but I must have cried myself dry because no tears came as I looked at him, towering over me.

His voice was thick with hatred and it crushed my heart, "It's over, Sora."

I let out a whimper as he said my name, my head reeling in confusion, "Riku…" How could he say such things… not even a day ago I heard him say I love you and now… his words were like poison. I didn't want to listen.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet before I could stand on my own. I cringed under his painful grip, "You hear me, Sora. The darkness… it's finally won. The light is too weak. Darkness will engulf everything." He smiled wickedly, a smiled I'd never seen grace his beautiful lips. His hatred was hideous.

I snapped at him, "No! The darkness is gone! I locked it away! It will never come back!" I felt a heaviness suddenly in my hand and looked down as the keyblade appeared.

Suddenly I was slammed into the stone wall, knocking the wind from my lungs as the sound of my blade clattering to the ground echoed through the room. I gasped at the burning sensation in my abdomen, overpowering all my senses. I couldn't feel my legs, but I knew they were the only things hold me up. My vision blurred slightly and I squeezed my eyes shut in pain as I felt a warm liquid slowly trickling down my stomach. Was it… blood? Something released it's grasp on my abdomen and I fell to the ground, my vision now blurry and shacking violently. I hardly made out Riku's disappearing figure and the bloody sword in his hands as he walked away, leaving me laying on the cold ground as the numbness took over and all I saw was black.

I sat up in a cold sweat, screaming Riku's name. My breath was spastic and I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump back in fearful surprise.

My eyes met a very concerned Riku who was wide awake, sitting up in bed after hearing my panicked scream. He pulled me into his arms as I began to cry. "Sora, what's wrong?"

I sobbed, hugging him tightly, "Riku! I thought-" my grip tightened, as if he would disappear if I let go. I began to calm down as he squeezed me tightly back, making sure I knew he was there for me. "Riku. I was so afraid! I thought you had forgotten me. I thought you didn't love me anymore. Riku…"

He forced me to loosen my grip as he pulled my chin up, looking into my eyes. "Sora, I would never ever, ever forget you. I love you. I always have and I always will. Always." He pulled my lips to his.

When we parted I let out a breath of relief and whipped my tears away. I smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. He was _always_ there for me.

I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me protectively, this time drifting into the light.


End file.
